indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Talking Heads
Talking Heads was een postpunk- en newwaveband uit New York en was actief van 1974 tot 1991. Bandleden * David Byrne: Zang en gitaar * Chris Frantz: Drums * Tina Weymouth: Bas * Jerry Harrison: Toetsen en gitaar Ontstaansgeschiedenis Hoewel de groep zelf is ontstaan en opgegroeid in New York, liggen de roots van de bandleden mijlenver van elkaar vandaan. Byrne is geboren in Dumbarton in Schotland en komt via Canada uiteindelijk op negenjarige leeftijd in Baltimore in de Verenigde Staten terecht. Weymouth komt oorspronkelijk uit Californië en maakte tijdens haar jeugd omzwervingen over de hele wereld. Frantz komt uit een militaire familie uit Kentucky. De drie ontmoetten elkaar begin jaren zeventig op de 'Rhode Island School of Design' en besluiten al snel muziek met elkaar te gaan maken. In 1974 verhuizen ze naar New York om zich verder te concentreren op hun muziek. Deze move bleek niet zonder succes te zijn en ze mochten het volgende jaar al openen voor The Ramones in de poptempel CBGB's en na het toevoegen van toetsenist-gitarist Jerry Harrison aan hun line-up krijgen ze in 1977 een platencontract bij de platenmaatschappij 'Sire'. De naam 'Talking Heads' verwijst naar talkshows op televisie, waar presentatoren al pratend het volledige beeld vullen. De belangrijkste platen Talking Heads: 77 In 1977 verschijnt hun debuut, simpelweg 'Talking Heads: 77' geheten. Ze scoren er enkele kleine hitjes mee in de Verenigde Staten en al meteen valt de staccatomuziek, de abstracte teksten en het afstandelijke zingen van Byrne op. De van het album afkomstige single Psycho Killer schopt het tot een elfde plaats in de Nederlandse Top 40. More Songs About Buildings and Food Het volgende album komt uit in 1978 en 'More Songs About Buildings and Food' (de titel is een knipoog naar het feit dat de teksten van Byrne nooit over liefde of emoties gaan) blijkt een grote stap voorwaarts, zowel in artistiek als commercieel opzicht. De Al Green-cover Take Me to The River wordt een hit in de Verenigde Staten en het productiewerk van Brian Eno zorgt voor een interessant geluid. Het album bevat een hoeveelheid goed geschreven, ietwat kunstzinnige, popliedjes waarbij het vele geëxperimenteer met combinaties van elektronische en akoestische instrumenten opvalt. Ook steken er hier en daar invloeden van de funk de kop op. Fear of Music Voor het album 'Fear of Music', uitgebracht in 1979, mag Eno weer achter de knoppen plaatsnemen en hij wordt langzamerhand als 'vijfde' Talking Heads beschouwd. Op dit duistere album komen de invloeden van de funk sterker naar voren. Ook leunt het album zwaar op de ritmesectie van de band en experimenteren ze met Afrikaanse invloeden en polyfone ritmes in de nummers. Eén van de gastmusici is Robert Fripp. Remain in Light 'Remain in Light' uit 1980 is het laatste album dat Brian Eno zal produceren voor de band. De relatie tussen Byrne/Eno enerzijds en Weymouth/Frantz anderzijds blijkt de verkeerde chemie op te wekken, mede door het soloproject My life in the bush of ghosts van de twee heren. Op 'Remain in Light' worden de karakteristieke kenmerken van het 'Fear of Music' en My life in the bush of ghosts, funk, Afrikaanse ritmes, sampling, nog verder uitgewerkt. Het resultaat is een album waarop vooral veel lange nummers staan die een zeer krachtige, bijna hypnotische sound opleveren dankzij hun funky groove met een sterke rol voor keyboards en elektronica en Afrikaanse polyfone ritmes. Om het geluid helemaal compleet te krijgen wordt het viertal aangevuld met enkele gastmuzikanten, waaronder een complete koperblazerssectie en de gitarist Adrian Belew, bekend van zijn werk bij Frank Zappa en later bij King Crimson. Het bekendste nummer van dit album is 'Once in a Lifetime', waarvan de clip ook beroemd is geworden. Andere gastmusici zijn Robert Palmer, Nona Hendryxx en Jon Hassel. In 1996 wordt het volledige album gecoverd door Phish. Omdat de rest van de band van mening is dat de artistieke richting van de band al teveel wordt bepaald door het duo Byrne/Eno, wordt uiteindelijk besloten om de band tussen Eno en de Talking Heads te verbreken. De band zelf neemt na afloop van een lange tour even pauze om op adem te komen. De bandleden concentreren zich op verschillende soloprojecten, zoals Tina Weymouths Tom Tom Club. Speaking in Tongues Zowel de band als hun geluid zijn weer helemaal opgefrist als in 1983 na hun verlengde koffiepauze het album 'Speaking in Tongues' in de schappen ligt. Het blijkt een, naar Talking Heads-maatstaven, opvallend traditioneel popalbum te zijn dat door de stilistische erfenis van zijn twee voorgangers nog altijd zeer aanstekelijk en af en toe zeer dansbaar is. De grootste hit in Nederland van dit album is het nummer Slippery People. In de Verenigde Staten scoort met name Burning down the house. Stop Making Sense Na het uitbrengen van 'Speaking in Tongues' gaat de band opnieuw op een zeer uitgebreide wereldtournee. Het is deze tournee waarvan de filmregisseur Jonathan Demme een muziekfilm maakt die als een mijlpaal in het genre wordt beschouwd. De release van de film 'Stop Making Sense' ging gepaard met de release van een gelijknamige live lp. Little Creatures In 1985 komt het album 'Little Creatures' uit. Het roer gaat opnieuw om, 'Little Creatures' is een eenvoudig popalbum met Amerikaanse country en folkinvloeden. Het bekendste nummer van dit album is 'Road to Nowhere', waarin de soul en funkinvloeden weer zijn terug te vinden. True Stories In 1986 regisseert David Byrne zijn eerste film, 'True Stories' genaamd. De Talking Heads nemen de soundtrack voor hun rekening en brengen die onder dezelfde naam als de film uit. Zowel de film als het album vinden geen genade bij de critici. Een van de kritiekpunten is ook dat David Byrne de band als zijn begeleiding voor de film ziet. Het bekendste nummer op het album is 'Radiohead', maar dit is alleen omdat er zich in de jaren negentig een toen nog onbekend Britpop bandje naar vernoemd heeft. Naked Op het album 'Naked' uit 1988 keren de Talking Heads terug naar de 'Worldbeat', hoewel er nu behalve Afrikaanse, ook Zuid-Amerikaanse invloeden te horen zijn. De opnamen zijn in Parijs en er werken diverse Afrikaanse muzikanten mee, zoals Mory Kante. Ook Johnny Marr van The Smiths en Kirsty MacColl zijn op het album te horen. Na het uitkomen van Naked gaan de leden van de band ieder hun eigen gang en wordt de band zelf in de koelkast gezet. In 1991 komt het bericht dat de band definitief uit elkaar is. Nu De verschillende bandleden hebben verschillende keren laten weten zin te hebben in een reünie, maar David Byrne laat keer op keer weten volstrekt geen interesse meer te hebben in zijn oude band. Begin jaren negentig verschijnt het album 'No Talking, Just Head' van de band 'The Heads'. Deze band bestaat uit alle leden van de Talking Heads minus Byrne, wiens gat wordt opgevuld door diverse beroemde gastmuzikanten, te weten Michael Hutchence, Richard Hell en Debbie Harry van Blondie. Het uitbrengen van dit album leidt tot een rechtszaak over de naam 'Talking Heads'. De relatie is behoorlijk onderkoeld. In 2002 komt het toch tot een - zij het eenmalige - reünie. Aanleiding is de ceremoniële vertoning van Talking Heads' toetreden tot de Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Om de zoveel tijd brengt David Byrne een nieuw soloalbum op de markt. Jerry Harrison maakt zich niet onverdienstelijk als producer, onder andere van Live, Foo Fighters en Crash Test Dummies Het echtpaar Chris Frantz en Tina Weymouth zijn nog steeds actief als de Tom Tom Club, zij produceren ook andere artiesten en ze waren betrokken bij het Gorillaz-project met Damon Albarn van Blur. Eind 2007 brengt Tom Tom Club in beperkte oplage een kerstsingle op gekleurd vinyl en cd uit op het onafhankelijke Nederlandse platenlabel La La Land Records. Invloeden Het werk van Talking Heads is erg invloedrijk geweest. Bands als Radiohead - vanwege de naam -, Phish en de Red Hot Chili Peppers bevestigen Talking Heads als muzikale bron. U2 gebruikte een deel van 'Life during wartime' tijdens Discotheque. Diverse nummers van Talking Heads zijn gecoverd door muzikanten en bands als Simply Red, Living Colour en Arcade Fire. In films worden af en toe ook Talking Heads songs gebruikt, zoals in The Truman Show met Jim Carrey en The family man met Nicolas Cage. Sinds hun zomertour in 2008 covert de Dave Matthews Band veelvuldig 'Burning Down The House'. Discografie Albums Studio-albums: * Talking Heads: 77 (1977) * More songs about buildings and food (1978) * Fear of music (1979) * Remain in light (1980) * Speaking in tongues (1983) * Little creatures (1985) * True stories (1986) * Naked (1988) Live-albums: * The name of this band is Talking Heads (1982) * Stop making sense (1984) Compilaties: * Sand in the vaseline, popular favorites (1992) * Once in a lifetime, boxset (2003) * The best of Talking Heads (2004) Video en film * Stop making sense (1984), concertfilm van regisseur Jonathan Demme * True stories (1985) * Storytelling giant (1988) Singles * "Love → Building on Fire" (1977) * "Uh-Oh, Love Comes to Town" (1977) * "Psycho Killer" (1977) * "Pulled Up" (1978) * "Take Me to the River" (1978) * "Life During Wartime" (1979) * "I Zimbra" (1980) * "Cities" (1980) * "Crosseyed and Painless" (1980) * "Once in a Lifetime" (1981) * "Houses in Motion (Remix)" (1981) * "Life During Wartime (Live)" (1982) * "Burning Down the House" (1983) * "This Must Be the Place (Naive Melody)" (1983) * "Slippery People" (1984) * "Stop Making Sense (Girlfriend Is Better) (Live)" (1985) * "The Lady Don't Mind" (1985) * "Road to Nowhere" (1985) * "And She Was" (1985) * "Once in a Lifetime (Live)" (1986) * "Wild Wild Life" (1986) * "Love for Sale" (1986) * "Hey Now" (1986) * "Radio Head" (1987) * "Blind" (1988) * "(Nothing But) Flowers" (1988) * "Sax & Violins" (1991) * "Lifetime Piling Up" (1992) Externe links * Fansite Talking Heads Categorie:Amerikaanse rockband Categorie:Newwaveband